


goodbye, my love

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Funeral, Minor Character Death, Romance, Tragedy, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jenny dies, this is how madame vastra reacts, spoilers for the crimson horror</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye, my love

Madame Vastra sat in her chair, staring at the masses of fauna around her, tears barely noticeable streaked her scaly cheeks. Strax the sontaran nurse stood beside her, looking at the wooden coffin on the table in front of them which held the body of Jenny. Vastra let out a tiny sob and rested her head against the back of the chair, thinking on her late wife.

Jenny, the caring girl, hadn't been able to forget about the young red-headed girl, Abigail, she had met in Sweetville and gone back to make sure that she was ok, such a shame that on the way there she had been accosted by a young man who had been loyal to Mrs Gillyflower. Normally that would never have been a problem but this man had had a gun and Jenny it turned out had been injured by flying shrapnel when the rocket had blasted off. One bullet was all it took.

She took solace in knowing that Jenny had a quick death, "Ma'am," Strax said, voice loud in the heavy silence of the room, "the funeral carriage waits."

"Take the coffin out then." She returned snappily. He nodded and proceeded as she's ordered.

Vastra adjusted her veil, taking one last chance to dab at her eyes with a handkerchief- Jenny was always able to fold them perfectly- and walked to the front door. She would take a few days to grieve, then carry on as normal; after all, that was what a Silurian did.


End file.
